Someone to live happily ever after with
by Matula
Summary: Sequel to Your clear blue eyes, but can be read alone. A year has passed, what will happen?


A/N: This is sort of a sequel to "Your clear blue eyes". I wrote most of it in about one and a half hour when I was waiting for the bus. I still know that Dracos eyes might be grey, but I like to think that they change colour depending on his mood. Well, enough talk from me.

Someone to live happily ever after with

Harry was sitting alone on a bench and looked at the people passing by, They all seemed to have somewhere to be or, someone to be with. He followed a couple with the eyes and sighed.

_"I'll never have any of that," _Harry thought and looked sad. _"I'll never have someone to come home to, someone to fall asleep and wake up beside, someone to love who loves me back, someone who will just hold me when I need it. Like right now. I'll never have someone to live happily ever after with, because he left me."_

Harry mentally smacked himself. It had been soo long and yet he couldn't stop thinking about the young man who had captured his heart only to break it when leaving. Saying that he was broken on the inside and didn't want to risk destroying Harry to the love of his life had left him and disappeared after graduation.

Even though Harry now understood why his love had done what he did he was still sad. Understanding didn't change anything. It didn't stop him from missing the man. It didn't stop him from thinking about the man. It didn't stop him from remembering the man. And it certainly didn't stop him from loving the man. Understanding and a whole year didn't change anything.

"Happy anniversary, Draco" Harry mutterd to himself.

"Why, thank you," a soft voice said.

Harry blinked a couple of times, he would recognize that voice anywhere. Slowly he lifted his head to look at the man standing infront of him.

"Hello, Harry. Can I sit down?" Draco asked. Harry nodded his silent answer and Draco sat down beside him.

"Hi," Harry whispered when he found his voice again.

"How have you been?" the blond man asked.

"I live," Harry answered with a shrug. "You?"

"If I said that I had been fine I would lie, so I won't say that. But I have found myself."

Draco gave Harry a small smile and the brunett nodded, not sure of what to say. They sat in silence a few minutes before Harry spoke.

"What are you doing here, Draco?"

"Enjoying a day in the park?" Draco tried.

"That's not what I meant..."

"I know. I saw you when you were walking past the house where I live, and I followed you here. I have to talk to you, Harrry." Draco gave the other man a pleading look.

"About what?" Harry asked not looking at him.

_"Here we go. There's no turning back now," _Draco thought.

"About how I' ve missed you this last year..."

"Entierly your own fault," Harry mumbled. Draco ignored the comment and kept talking as if nothing had happened.

"About how I've never been able to stop thinking about you. About how I've never stopped loving you." His voice were nothing more than a whisper, but he knew that Harry had heard him. Slowly Harry turned to look at Draco, his green eyes full of tears, but he didn't say anything. For the first time in a year he looked inte the blue eyes that had been haunting him. Harry looked for anything that would confirm his suspicions about being lied to, but found nothing. The only thing he saw in Dracos blue eyes were love.

"It's true, Harry.I never wanted to leave you, but I had to," Draco said. "I couldn't stand..."

He was silenced by one of Harrys fingers at his lips.

"I know, and I understand. I would have done the same thing," Harry whispered and let the finger follow the line of Dracos lower lip. When Harry started to pull his hand away Draco captured it and held it between his own. He stood up and pulled Harry to his feet. When they were both standing Draco carefully took a step forward and put his arms around the other mans waist.

"I'm so sorry for everything. I love you so much, Harry," he whispered into Harrys ear. The words were to much for Harry who started to cry and burried his face in Dracos shoulder.

"You won't leave me again, will you?" He asked with his face still hidden. Draco moved an arm so that he could lift Harrys face and look into the emerald green eyes.

"No, Harry, I'll stay if you want me to," he reassured the green eyed man of his dreams.

"Promise?"

"Yes, Harry, I promise," Draco promised.

"Good, because I don't want you to ever leave me again."

Harry smiled and leaned in for a kiss which Draco was more than happy to return.

"Then I'll stay for as long as you want me to, or as long as my heart keep beating," Draco said when they broke apart. Harry smiled brightly and Draco couldn't stop himself from kissing the sweet lips again.

"I love you, Draco," the green eyed man mumbled against the lips of his love.

Draco smiled at the words and pulled away so that he could look Harry in the eyes.

"And I love you, Harry."

Harry sighed and smiled happily as he leand his head at Dracos shoulder. Maybe he was going to have someone to come home to, someone to fall asleep and wake up beside, someone to love that loved him back, someone who would just hold him. Like right now. Maybe he was going to have someone to live happily ever after with.


End file.
